


The Promise on that Rainy Day

by passionateanthem



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst on the rain, Enjoy this angst that I write for Christmas lol, Gen, Inferiority complex I think?, Inspired from Bandori, Umbrella for the Autumn Rain event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionateanthem/pseuds/passionateanthem
Summary: A pale red umbrella.Heavy rain in the middle of Autumn.The harsh truth against each other.And the two separated twins, knowing that they had a promise with each other.





	The Promise on that Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas for everyone who celebrates! And my friend Lia (@hajimari_road at twitter) is the one I dedicated this fic for :) I hope you have a great birthday today, Lia!! And enjoy this wholesome angst that I tried to write.

   IDOLiSH7 was thriving a lot these days, especially their center, Riku. That is really concerning and was a problem for Tenn, because that can affect the popularity of TRIGGER.

   But, putting their idol activities aside, Tenn is trying to spend more time with his twin brother, even if just an hour or so. They were at a café near Takanashi pro's office, and Tenn hears to Riku's stories of his teammates.

   "Tenn-nii, you weren’t listening to what I was saying just now were you?" Riku asks

   Tenn blinks his eyes several times before answering, "W-What is it?"

   "You looked like you were thinking something else other than listening to me..." Riku said, his voice sounded sad

   "Ah, I'm sorry," Tenn then apologizes

   He then looks at his phone, "It's about time. Work is waiting," he said, standing up

   "Uwaah, Tenn-nii! Don't leave!" Riku said, also standing up

   Tenn didn't face Riku. He has this doubt deep inside, yet he cannot tell it.

   "Focus on your work, Riku. I'll see you later."

   Then, the two leaves for their next job after paying for the drink. On the way, Tenn is thinking hard of how is his performance compared to Riku.

   ' _He has this fast tempo and a very splendid voice, and I don't know why that really suits him..._

_Meanwhile, my voice..._

_What kind of it...?_ '

×××

   The next day, TRIGGER had just finished their dance practice of the day. They spent three hours on just practicing and improving their dancing.

   "Good work for today, everyone," Ryuu said, and the rest was nodding at him

   "Time sure flies if we practices hours like this..." Gaku said, as he walks to find his water bottle

   "I really glad that we synced today," Tenn speaks up

   "No advices for us, huh?" the silver-haired leader teases

   "What I had in mind today is that Ryuu's last steps before the finishing pose are really wobbly."

   Ryuu clasps his hand and apologizes to the center, "Ah, sorry! I'll fix it next time!"

   Tenn really loves this kind of things. Just the three of them, bonding at each other, not as " _business partners_ ", but as friends. But, his thoughts from yesterday are still lingering.

   Then, Anesagi shows up, and that means soon they will separates for their invidual jobs for the day.

   "Okay, good job for today's practice, guys!" Anesagi compliments

   "In two hours, there will be an interview of the Jumpin' Magazine for Gaku and Tenn. While Ryuunosuke, there's a radio recording coming up."

   " _Hai_!" the three of them exclaims

   On the car ride towards the office of Jumpin' Magazine, Gaku decides to talk about today with Tenn.

   "Tenn, you weren't yourself today. What bugs you?"

   "It's nothing."

   "That's odd since I rarely saw you acting like that," Gaku said

   Tenn stayed silent, looking at the window. Gaku understands it, so he didn't bringing that topic a bit further.

×××

   The thought of Riku was really succeeding him really affects Tenn into a state that he is in a slump. His singing was a bit different than the usual in this practice.

   "What's wrong with you today, Tenn? Were you in a slump today?" Ryuu asks once they ends their practice for now

   "It's nothing, Ryuu..." Tenn answers shortly

   "We needed a break that's all." Gaku then concludes

   Ryuu and Tenn looks up to look at their leader. Maybe they deserves to get a break after practicing for hours.

   "Here."

   The two received two cooled iced bottle tea, and clearly they were confused that Gaku is really caring at them lately.

   Gaku notices the two are still staring at him, "Don't look at me like that."

    Ryuu and Tenn just chuckles at him. But, soon, Tenn's smile fadened, really thinking of is Riku has finally succeeded to go ahead of him?

×××

   Several days later, Tenn decided to finish practice early because he wants to have some time to practice invidually.

   But a certain orange-haired person caught in his eyesight.

   "Huh, Kujou?" he calls

   "Mm... Oh, it's just you, Izumi Mitsuki."

   "It's rare to see you around here these days, by the way," Mitsuki greets the white-haired boy

   "Just getting some fresh air around here..." Tenn answers

   "So, how's your doing? I-I mean, you with Riku—" Mitsuki said but then stopped

   "—I think we shouldn't talk about it..." Tenn replied, coldly

   Mitsuki's startled. As expected of Tenn. "Sorry. Riku talked to me recently of you still acting too cold towards him."

   "He did?" Tenn asks for reassure

   "Y-Yeah... I think you should be more honest with him," Mitsuki said, nodding at the moment

   He continued, "There are times that me and Iori are in times like you guys. And the only way to solve is to by talking honestly to each other."

   Tenn is silent. Somehow, Mitsuki was right. He then lefts Mitsuki, and the older Izumi brother just stood there.

   He felt a water trickle drops on his face. He looks up and the sky is darkened, rain is coming.

   "It's raining... I better get back..." Mitsuki said, before running back to the agency

   Ryuu and Gaku saw the rain outside, and Tenn isn't coming back after about three hours. Anesagi tries to call him, but it seemed cannot reach it.

   "Where is he? He should left us a message or something..." Anesagi said worriedly

   Suddenly, the doors banged open, revealing a certain red-headed person that who may be rare to be here.

   "Tenn-nii, are you here?!" Riku asks worriedly, but stops on his tracks

   "R-Riku-kun! What's wrong?" Ryuu asks, while they approaching him

   "It's raining hard outside! I-I cannot call him so I came here!" Riku said, calming down his breathing

   "Huh? Is Tenn-nii wasn't here?" he then continued

   "He was somewhere outside. Izumi-ani just texted me that he may be somewhere around the park or the shopping district there," Gaku answers, his arms were folded in front of his chest

   "Thank you so much, Yaotome-san!" Riku said, bowing in front of the silver-haired leader

   "Please, be careful... Tenn might want to tell you something. He worries about something these days," the golden-eyed member of TRIGGER added

   Riku nods. "Leave that to me!"

   "One more thing, Nanase."

   "I entrust Tenn to you this time," Gaku continues, staring at the redhead

   Riku nods once again. "I'll be going off!"

×××

   Tenn was walking on the heavy rain, clutching his coat tight and try not to break up his disguise. It was freezing cold, yet that didn't stops the perfectionist center of TRIGGER.

   ' _I don't know what to do... Riku is clearly haunting with his voice, his look, his entire existence..._

_Why I avoids him so much to make myself becoming even more better than him?_

_It was like that time... I remembered the wish we wrote at a tanzaku when we were little..._

_「 **We wish we can stay together when we grow up and make everyone happy**. 」_

_It was childish..._ '

   "Tenn-nii!" a familiar voice breaks the silence

   The said person turns around. "R-Riku?"

   Riku was running onto him. Tenn stood silent as Riku manages to get him under the umbrella.

   "Oh my god, thank goodness you're here! Yaotome-san said that you were around here because I cannot call you and..."

   Looking at his older twin, Riku then asks, "Tenn-nii... Are you alright?"

   Without he realized it, he was crying. Because he is wet from the rain, the tears hides it as the raindrops.

   "I'm sorry, Riku..." he sobs

   "Tenn...--nii...?"

   Tenn then pushes Riku away and starts running, exposing him to the cold rain again. But, this time, Riku caught him. His pale red umbrella flew out of nowhere.

   "Why you caught me?!" Tenn decides to talk

   "Because I would lose you again like that time!" Riku said

   "So what?! So that you can proof that you can better than me?! All this time, seeing you performing from time to time, you just blinded me and I fell into your shadow!!

   I realize that we can't make our tanabata wish when we were little come true because I don't believe in stars granting our wishes... I knew that...I needed to make it come true by myself... I tried to talk more with you, like Izumi Mitsuki once told me."

   "M-Mitsuki-san did?"

   "My heart just seared in pain whenever I hear your splendid voice somewhere... With that, I spent hours of endless training to become better than you... But... you seemed to surpass me already... I hate you, Riku..."

   Riku's red eyes widened. "Tenn-nii..."

   " **I hate you how you call me that**!" Tenn lets go of Riku's grip

   He froze. Tenn looks away, knowing that could be hurting him that way.

   "Tenn-nii, you're a liar..." he whispered, but loud enough to be heard

   Tenn looks at Riku. "What?"

   "YOU'RE A LIAR, TENN-NII!" Riku shouts, and then he can see Tenn is freezing in front of him

    "We know from our promise, with each other's motivation, we wouldn't stop making everyone happy. And that really makes me happy...!!

    I really love your singing, your dancing... You were like an angel from the heavens... And that aspires me as an idol as well...! I've never never once thought that the sound of you singing is boring!"

    "Riku..."

    "—We both hurted each other, right? I'm really sorry, Tenn-nii... But, I don't want you to quit being idol because of me.

     I wanted to get along with you just like we did before. But, if that gives you painful feelings then...It’s fine... even if you hate me...

     And then...if you quit being idol like that...and break our promise, then I’ll...hate you too!!" Riku said between sobs and heavy breathing

    That really cuts him deep. Riku looks at him as his motivator to do his best as an idol to make everyone happy, but what he realizes that Riku is always waiting for him even if Riku already surpasses him.

   "Even though...you always surpass me straight away, you stand and wait for me… ccasionally putting up an umbrella to protect me from the pain.

   ...Without realising, I’ve become dependent on your kindness..." Tenn finally said

   "I’m not someone who is able to accept that you’re always going on ahead of me. But...someday… I wish to be able to walk together alongside you…" he then continued

   "Tenn-nii...!"

   "Even if with my "boring sounds" I'll continue to improve those sounds and one day... I'll make you proud with my own voice... Thank you, Riku."

   Riku then hugs Tenn tight. Surprisingly, Tenn returns the hug.

   "I will definitely catch up to you, so wait just a bit longer," Tenn whispered to him

   "Yeah...I will…! It’s a promise, Tenn-nii!!" Riku replies

   Well that moment ended when the rest of I7 and TRG are picking them up so that they wouldn't be sick.

   But, the twins will remember this particular rainy day, words of truth and tears were spilled, and the determination that tangles together into a single symphony of the two's hearts.


End file.
